In this laboratory we are engaged in an intensive study of the conformation of the nucleosides occurring in the chromosomes and related compounds as conformation and structure affects their ability to carry on cellular processes. We are using adsorption spectra CD, MCD, NMR and quantum mechanical calculation in our investigations. We collaborate in this enterprise with synthetic chemists in the groups headed by Professor Leroy B. Townsend and Dr. Roland K. Robbins. With the over 800 compounds made available to us we are able to test our own and other existing theories relating molecular structure to optical properties and to chemical behavior. In another endeavor we are studying the factors that affect anesthetic efficiency and their point of attack on the lipoproteins. Our experiments are designed to ascertain how much the effect is mediated through modification of the lipid structure and how much it is due to modifying protein conformation by reacting with the hydrophobic groups. Other researchers study the mechanisms of electrode reactions with special emphasis on corrosion and how it can be prevented. Statistical and quantum mechanical studies are made of a variety of equilibrium and rate processes.